Oh, AppleSnapple!
by ilovefetamorethanyou
Summary: What are two best forest fairy friends to do when they want to discover what humans are like?  Venture out of the cursed forest and head to the human city, of course!  Fear not, they will fit right in... won't they?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh AppleSnapple!**

A/N: Hello lovely readers. I have missed you! Please enjoy my latest... strange... venture into the world of fanfiction! This one I write on the go now, so it should be updated regularly (but don't hold me to that). Enjoy! Do forgive the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out so I committed to it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Pokemon.

**Chapter 1: Piddlydewdrop!**

Once upon a time there lived a fairy fire. Or rather, a fire fairy, but considering how Axel was ALWAYS on fire, it was a bit hard to tell which he was sometimes. Regardless, Axel was one of the magically endowed, flittery species that inhabited the forest, and it just so happens that his specialty was fire. Which is rather strange for a **forest** fairy, no? Nevertheless – there he was, and there was Roxas, who was slowly roasting a marshmallow in Axel's fiery aura, and reading Shakespeare by the light of Axel's hair. Quite fitting, really, for two best forest fairy friends on a cool, delightful Friday evening.

"Say, Axel," our dear Roxas inquired most suddenly, breaking the peaceful aura of the evening, "Have you ever wondered why Hamlet believed the ghost of his dear old dad?"

"Well, being the skeptic that I am, Roxas, I have indeed questioned Hamlet's judgment. Really, who believes in ghosts?" he shrugged, scattering a few embers onto the ground.

"Well... I guess you have a point," Roxas mused, hand on his chin, eyes skyward. Suddenly, he snapped his book shut, eyes looking at his fiery friend. "Axel," the blonde fairy intoned, "what are humans like?"

"How should I know?" Axel shrugged, throwing a few more sparks onto the ground. "I would suppose that they are quite boring, though, being dreadfully powerless and all."

"Hmmm" Roxas mused, looking up at the night sky once more. Roxas was, after all, quite the deep thinker. Suddenly, the two boys looked at each other, as best friends do when their thoughts are in sync.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, standing up, sending sparks flying across the ground, "Let's go find some humans!"

"But what would we do once we found them?" Roxas asked, frowning a little, "you just informed me of how dreadfully boring they are!"

"Roxas, look at yourself," Axel ordered, "Who could be more boring than you? Look at yourself, my friend! Reading Shakespeare! On a Friday night!"

"And I suppose that playing Pokemon on a Friday night is much better, hmmm?" Roxas challenged, putting his book on the ground and looking flatly at Axel, who was waving his Nintendo DS in the air excitedly.

"Piddlydewdrop," Axel retorted, rolling his eyes, You're just jealous that my dear old father managed to import this gaming device from the human city for me!"

"Oh, applesnappers, Axel" Roxas snapped, grabbing his book angrily and opening it again. "And even if I did go along with this willowpillow plan of yours, where do you suppose we find these silly humans? Hmmm? In the middle of this cursed forest? You of all people know they dare not wander into our domain, Axel!"

"Wild berries, Roxas! You think I haven't thought of that! The solution is obvious!" Axel cried, gesturing wildly

"Oh dear, don't tell me," Roxas muttered darkly, frowning deeply.

Axel sat back down and whispered to Roxas excitedly, "We have to go to _them_! To the human city!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, AppleSnapple!**

A/N: Chapter 2! Oh my! I can't wait to see what happens next! Oh yes, please note that the title of the story has changed. I was not pleased with the previous title and have thus adopted this shorter version :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KH .

**Chapter 2: Deforest it all!**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Roxas intoned, shaking his head, arms crossed, as Axel literally dragged him across the forest, towards their village. "How dare you even propose that we leave the safety of our forest to make friends with a species who, in the first place, does not even think we exist? And, according to them, if we were real then surely we are five inch tall, angry creatures who spread pixie dust everywhere and wear clothing made from leaves and flowers!"

"Well, we just have to prove the stereotype wrong, Rox," Axel insisted, continuing to drag his poor friend by the arm, "Besides, we look just like them! They'll never even know!"

"And I suppose they won't suspect a thing when they see your hair burst into flames?" Roxas questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"Even _I'm_ capable of controlling my temper, Roxas," Axel reassured his friend, slowing his pace now that they were approaching their village. "Absolutely nothing is going to happen, I wholeheartedly assure you."

"Flying dandelions!" Roxas swore, "You know as well as I do that something always happens!"

"Chill out!" Axel cried, "We'll blend in perfectly!"

"And now you're even _talking_ like them! If your father were to hear you using human slang!" Roxas exclaimed, yanking himself from Axel's grasp, turning around and stalking toward his home.

"Oh, _I _understand now," Axel called to the receding Roxas, "You're afraid of HUMANS, aren't you?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and stiffened. He merely turned around, eyes full of menace, and glared at Axel with all the hate he could muster. Sighing, Axel responded to the glare with a shrug, shaking his head in exasperation. "If you really aren't afraid... Then I guess you just don't want that limited edition book..." Axel trailed off thoughtfully.

"_What_..._book_?" Roxas hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You know... That book..." Axel mused, hand on his chin.

"What. Dewdropping. Book," Roxas venomously asked again.

"Hmmm, now _what_ was it called...?" Axel wondered out loud, looking up at the sky. "Oh yes, it was that autographed copy of the legendary fairy, written by the one and only Ansem, the legendary FAIRY WRITER HIMSELF!" Axel shook his fist in the air in triumph.

"You mean... The one that reached the top of the best seller's list in the _human world_? The one that isn't available in fairy bookstores?" Roxas almost screeched.

" Yes, my dear friend," Axel smiled smugly, "Right you are. The only way for _you _to get your hands on that book would be to come with _me _to the human world. And if Ansem could pass himself off as human, them why can't we?"

Roxas wrinkled his forehead. "Well, I suppose when you put it into perspective like that..." He scratched his head and scowled.

"Good. Now get packing. I'll be over in ten minutes," Axel shoved Roxas in the direction of the younger boy's home. Axel dropped his voice to a whisper. "We leave in the dead of night."

* * *

><p>" Axel, don't you think you might be rushing this a tad? Shouldn't we, oh, I don't know, think about this? Plan a bit?" Roxas exclaimed, slamming his suitcase onto his bed. Despite the bribery, Roxas was quite obviously not very happy about his friend's devious plan. He continued angrily, "For instance, where are we going? How are we getting there? What will we do once we reach our destination? How will we buy food? How will we even interact with the humans? What makes you think they speak forest fairy?"<p>

" Roxas," Axel said calmly, waving his hands in the air, "Be sensible. First of all, you know as well as I do that we can easily use magic to cross the language barrier. Secondly, my father has immense contacts in human society. I'll just do a little name dropping and everything will be taken care of. It will be, as the humans say, a piece of cake!"

Roxas just scowled and threw another pair of boxers into his suitcase.

"Don't forget to pack the socks I knit for you Roxy dear!" Axel squealed, imitating Roxas's mother. "I made especially sure to buy yarn in your favorite shade of blue!" Roxas glared at Axel and threw a pair of socks at him.

"Those are dirty, by the way", Roxas commented off-handedly as Axel grimaced and slowly removed a smoldering purple sock from where it had landed in his hair. Axel held his nose as he tossed the smoking garment into Roxas's fishbowl.

"King Lear!" Roxas cried, jumping off his bed and running to save his pet goldfish. "APPLESNAPPLE!" he yelled, grabbing the tip of the smoldering sock that was sticking out over the edge of the fishbowl. "AXEL!" Roxas bellowed furiously as he ran to the bathroom and threw the now flaming sock into the sink, drenching it in water. "OW!"

Roxas reemerged from the doorway, shaking his hand in the air fervently, "That was BURNING HOT, Axel. What if you had killed poor King Lear?" He glared at his friend, who was doubled over on Roxas' bed, laughing hysterically.

"You…King Lear…Sock…Face…HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAA!" Axel managed to spit out between his fits of laughter.

"That's it. I'm not going. Find another feather-fluffing travelling companion," Roxas declared, "I could not possibly care less about this little excursion."

"Roxas! This is most unfair!" Axel exclaimed upon viewing the serious expression on Roxas's face. "I apologize! I certainly should not have thrown that flaming sock at poor old King Lear! Do forgive me!"

"Axel," Roxas began calmly, checking his rage, "In light of our devoted friendship of 21 years I say most respectfully: Do go and biodegrade yourself"

"DEFOREST IT ALL, ROXAS!" Axel stood up, "Don't you want a little adventure?"

"No, Axel, I am quite content as I am!" Roxas spluttered, "The last thing I want is to venture out into a city inhabited by creatures that cut down our forest and would rather believe in a chubby old man who flies through the sky delivering gifts to the world's children all in one night than in you or I!"

"That chubby old man is my great-uncle, Roxas."

"Well… that's besides the point!" Roxas turned away in defiance.

"Listen, Rox," Axel said calmly, "It will only be for two or three days. We'll sneak in, stay at my father's favorite hotel, scope out the area, and come home! No one will find out we're… different. And besides, if they can believe in Uncle Clause, then they can certainly believe in us."

"No," Roxas replied grumpily, standing his ground and turning back to face Axel.

"Roxas."

"N. O. Applesnappling no."

"Ahem. Remember the book?"

"The… book."

"Yes. The book."

"…"

"Roxas."

"Oh, deforestation!" Roxas cried out, "Two days, Axel! Two days and then we're coming back home!"

"Of course! Now finish packing!" Axel gestured to Roxas's suitcase, "Pack a few extra clothes just in case, but I guarantee you, there's no way we'll be there more than two days… just enough to satisfy my curiosity…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, AppleSnapple!**

A/N: Hello~ I've been lazy this winter break and haven't updated D: I do apologize to those of you who were just _waiting on the edge of your seats _ for ch. 3 :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KH :(

**Chapter 3: Into the City**

"Axel, are you positive this is the correct path?" Roxas remarked tiredly for the fourth time that night.

After sneaking out of their homes, leaving no indication of their intended destination other than notes stating "Axel (/Roxas) and I are going hiking. See you in a few days," the mischievous duo headed out of the village. Once they reached the sign reading, "Leaving forest fairy village, continue at your own risk," they discovered that there were approximately 213 paths leading out of the forest in various directions. Roxas, against his better judgment, decided to follow Axel's lead. Which, of course, had so far led them… nowhere. Roxas was not surprised.

"Roxas! When have I ever led you wrongly?" Axel inquired in an offended tone.

"Axel. Just let me find our way. I'll sense the lights of the human city and we'll be on our way in the right direction in a jiff" Roxas suggested exasperatedly.

"Roxas, please just follow me. Your dark magic gives me the creeps, as the humans say," Axel responded, not amused by Roxas's suggestion.

"_I_ am a _light_ fairy, Axel..." Roxas sighed.

"Oh really?" Axel challenged, "And is it normal for light fairies to only be able to use their powers at night?"

"Yes, Axel, because then I can do battle with the dark!" Roxas exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"No, no, no, that explanation is by far too... cheesy? Is that what the humans call it?" Axel frowned, tapping his chin. "Anyways, Roxas, that description is simply in bad taste. Try not to say that again, yes?"

"Piddlydewdrop," Roxas muttered and strode angrily away from his friend. "What if I weren't here? Who would light the way?" he called out angrily.

"Um, Roxas?" Axel intoned amusedly. "I am a fire fairy. My hair would most certainly light the way."

Roxas merely muttered darkly to himself and sullenly reduced the amount of light he was emitting.

_~Two hours later~_

"Roxas... Are we almost there?" Axel inquired.

"Axel," Roxas said with fake sweetness, "No, we are not almost there. And do you know why? BECAUSE WE TOOK THE WRONG FEATHER-FLUFFING PATH, YOU APPLESNAPPLING LUMBERJACK!"

Axel merely looked amusedly at his friend, by now used to the bookish boy's surprisingly fierce temper. "Wrong path, you say? Then what is that light yonder?" Axel pointed towards a spot of light faintly visible between the trees.

Roxas glowed for a moment. "'tis a city, you dimfly," Roxas swore, scowling. "I can sense a multitude of artificial lights. Ugh." Roxas looked woozy for a second, then shook his head fiercely.

" I told you not to use that nefarious power, Roxas!" Axel cried, shielding his eyes.

"'Tis not my magic causing my discomfort, Axel, 'tis those wretched artificial lights. They are positively noxious." Roxas winced again, holding his stomach. "All right…the last time I'm doing that…" he muttered weakly.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Axel inquired, looking at his friend with concern.

"No, you fool, you dragged me out here against my will, and we will continue on and finding these wretched humans of yours, and if I die from toxic light exposure then so be it. My family will curse you and your heirs with endless dark days, for so long as your bloodline should continue," Roxas threatened menacingly, looking peeved.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Axel commented, shrugging. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Tch. Warn me?" Roxas muttered darkly, moving ahead, shaking his head grimly and wincing in pain.

* * *

><p>A few very long minutes later, Axel and Roxas found themselves hidden behind two plush bushes at the forest-city boundary, looking out at the streets beyond.<p>

"What now, Axel?" Roxas inquired, "Where is this hotel of yours?"

"Hmm…" Axel hummed, pulling out a travel guide from under his jacket. "Hmmm..."

"The human realm: a visitor's guide for the dangerous and thrill-seeking fairy?" Roxas read incredulously off the cover of the book Axel was examining intently. "Axel... Must I ask you again whether you really know into what exactly we are getting ourselves?"

"Hmmm… I think we need to go... straight!" Axel exclaimed, rotating the book to an abnormal angle and completely ignoring his friend's commentary.

Roxas sighed in defeat and just let himself be guided by his hopefully not incompetent friend.

"And then... Left! And now... Walk two blocks! And now... Right!" Axel spoke as he walked, eyes glued to the book the entire time, holding it in the air and looking at it inquisitively.  
>"Axel, is it just me or are those juvenile delinquents across the street staring at us most frightfully?" Roxas managed to inquire civilly, despite the rage he was feeling. "Perhaps you could speak a little more softly? Or perhaps not at all?"<p>

"Very funny, old chum," Axel laughed and continued to walk. "Anyways, I do believe we...are...Oof!" he cried as he was knocked to the ground by a pair of teen boys, the same ones who had been staring at the strange duo from across the street. The two grabbed Axel's duffle bag from his shoulder as he fell, running off with it.

"I dare say! Return my bag to me at once, you young hoodlums!" Axel cried as he brushed his knees off, beginning to run in the direction the boys had headed. "Roxas! Don't let them get away!"  
>Roxas sighed, and began to run as well. <em>Of course. Of course Axel is mugged the minute he steps into the human city. Of course…<em>


End file.
